


Boots

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: A slashy little tale of Chris and his boys





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the bingo prompt 'Boots'
> 
> Music by Nancy Sinatra
> 
> Made very quickly, as will be obvious.


End file.
